


Keep me

by Kimmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Poor Confused Murder Puppy, Snarky Tony Has No Self-Preservation Instincts, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: "Don’t squirm so much, you’re going to hurt yourself and piss me off."





	Keep me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Originally posted at Tumblr, where I am taking prompts on the blog @thewhump.  
> (https://thewhump.tumblr.com/post/178830231682/mcu-prompts-open)

He took him from his bedroom. Tony was in his (Iron Man licensed) boxer shorts, shirtless, still damp after a shower, and then someone grabbed him from behind and there was darkness.

When he came to, he was still in his penthouse, tied expertly to one of the kitchen chairs with the man sitting in front of him.

The Winter Soldier.

Tony wondered if JARVIS would have had alerted the team, but between the relaxed posture of his captor and silence around, he doubted the AI was functional right now. Steve told them his Bucky was a nerd. With enhanced intelligence, he probably was a match for Tony.

“Don’t squirm so much, you’re going to hurt yourself and piss me off.”

The words took him by surprise, having gotten used to the man’s invasive stare, ignoring him like he was a statue. Tony did not squeak, and he ceased struggling with the ropes, taking a careful look at Barnes instead.

At the Winter Soldier.

This… This wasn’t Barnes, whatever it was.

“So…” He swallowed, bringing up the casual tone. Just like when dealing with the media, right? Fake it until you make it. “Are we waiting for someone?”

“No.”

When the Soldier didn’t elaborate, Tony raised a curious eyebrow.

“What are you going to do with me then?”

The Soldier didn’t reply but he wasn’t ignoring Tony. He could almost see the cogs turning in the brainwashed head, and it reminded him strangely of Dummy when it couldn’t understand an order.

When he spoke up, it was slow and careful.

“Mission from the last handler achieved, capture Tony Stark. The Asset is awaiting following orders… But the last handler is dead, and the book has burned. The Asset shall not have more handlers to offer next objective.”

Tony stared at him, wide-eyed.

“So you kidnapped me as they told you, but they didn’t tell you what to do with me afterward.”

It wasn’t a question but the Soldier nodded anyway. Suddenly a lot less scared, Tony grinned.

“Guess you will just have to keep me then.”


End file.
